1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead console assembly for use in the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Overhead consoles are commonly provided in the passenger compartment of a vehicle such as an automobile, boat or airplane. Overhead console assemblies are generally elongate structures disposed along the longitudinal axis of a headliner. The headliner includes an upper surface mounted to the interior roof structure of the vehicle and a lower surface having an overlay applied thereon.
The overhead console is mounted to the lower surface of the headliner to provide additional storage space for items such as sunglasses, garage door openers and compact discs. Current overhead console assemblies include a series of accessory compartments for storing items. The accessory compartments or storage bins are typically fixedly mounted within the console assembly to allow the passenger to stow and retrieve personal items from the compartment. Alternatively, the accessory compartments may be pivotally mounted to the console assembly.
One significant limitation of current overhead console assemblies is that stored items must be removed from the accessory compartments to transport the items between the vehicle and another location. It would be advantageous to provide an overhead console assembly for a vehicle having removable accessory compartments.
Another limitation of current overhead console assemblies is that the accessory compartments are not easily accessible to passengers sitting in various portions of the vehicle passenger compartment. It would be advantageous to provide an overhead console assembly that is adjustably mounted to the headliner of the vehicle allowing access to the accessory compartments or console features from a variety of seating locations.